Love is a fight
by MrsCipriano172
Summary: Patch and Nora have been together for sometime now and Nora is questioning her love for Patch. What happens when Nora walks out? How will Patch feel about this? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

**Chapter**** 1…**

Nora's Point Of View

I shouldn't have made that oath. Stupid, STUPID! Why would someone be that dumb and do something as stupid as that!? Next time I will make sure I think about these things before I do them. Especially when they involve…

Patch.

Yeah okay, it's true, I DID love him, but I'm not too sure now. He has been acting like a jerk the past 2 months and honestly, I don't think I can handle it anymore. He leaves and doesn't come back for large amounts of time and I don't see him often enough to love him. When I do see him, it is only a short amount of time before he leaves again. I miss the old Patch, I really do.

Last night he came home absolutely drunk. I wasn't too impressed. He walked in the door and knocked over the brand new $350 vase with my favorite flowers in them and said, "watch where you're walking mate". Patch walks into our room, (where I was laying on our bed) and says, "I think I need some lovin' tonight babe". I replied and said, "maybe if you weren't wasted then I would think about it!" He ended up just stumbling out of the room and sleeping on the couch.

So here I am now, thinking whether I actually love him anymore or not. I could just pack up now and leave him to wake up without me or talk to him about it, which would end in lots of tears. Maybe I should just leave for a while and then come back to see if he has moved on. Coming back to reality I realize I am crying. Life will be difficult without him, but it will be better without him.

I grab out one of my large bags and stuff a few things that I will need, a clean set of clothes, toiletries and a couple of pictures.

I walk out into the lounge room and sit on one chair next to the fireplace, facing Patch. He sleeps so peacefully. Without a care in the world. He sleeps as if tomorrow everything will be the same. Little does he know, nothing will be the same when he wakes, when he realizes what he has does, what he has achieved.

I stand up and make my way over to Patch. I kneel beside him and run my hand over his left cheek. He murmurs something softly and smiles. I lightly kiss him on the lips and whisper, "it's for the best," and grab my keys and make my way out the door. I turn around and look at him one last time, and tears fill my eyes. "I'm sorry," and close the door…

**Authors Note:**

**Was that a bit better guys? I corrected my grammar and made it a little longer. Reviews are great and I appreciate them! –Chloe Cipriano4**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2…**

Patch's Point Of View

Urgh, what time is it? I roll over and fall straight off of the couch. Oww! I rub the back of my head and get up. I creep around the couch and around the corner to see the clock. 6:24am. I wonder if Nora is up? I tip-toe up to our bedroom and can't see or hear anything, she must be asleep still.

What happened last night? Oh, I remember…

{Flashback}

Oh. My. Taco. What was I thinking?! My Angel! Note to self, never let Rixon bribe you into drinks! I feel horrible! I know! I will make it up to her by making breakfast! She will love it!

I grab out a couple of eggs, some bacon, mushrooms and a tomato. I pull a pan out of the cupboard and turn it on the gas. I cut up the mushrooms and tomatoes and throw them in the pan. I start cooking the eggs and bacon as well. While breakfast is cooking, I go outside and cut a couple of roses from the garden out the front of our beautiful house. Walking back inside I notice the broken vase on the ground. "Better clean up my mess", I say with a sigh. I bring the broom from the laundry into the door way and sweep it up and put the glass in the bin.

I go to check on the food and I think the tomatoes have burnt! -.-

I dish up breakfast and sit it on the table for my beautiful Nora. I place the roses in a vase and sit them in front of Nora's breakfast.

I check the clock and it is now 7:31.

"Angellllllll! My beautiful, it is time to get upppp!" I call from the kitchen.

No response.

"Nora! I have made you breakfast! You better get up before I eat it myself!" I say with a chuckle.

Yet again, no response.

I walk out of the kitchen and into our room. I tip-toe over to the blinds and open them quickly. I turn around and, and…

"ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yell at the top of my voice.

"NORA MY BABY WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU!"

No response. Where is she?!

"NORA! NORA! ANGEL!"

I can't handle this! I need to find her!

I quickly grab some jeans and a t-shirt and quickly put them on. I slip on a pair of black vans and grab my keys and run out side to the car.

"Shit..." I mumbled.

She has taken our car. Thankfully she hasn't touched my new black Audi R8. I start up the car and start driving through Coldwater. Where could she be?

**Authors note:**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been quite busy with school and other things outside of school. Thank you so much for 15 reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my fanfic! Not sure what should happen next so ideas would be great! I will update ASAP for you! Love you all! – Chloe Cipriano 4**


End file.
